Reunions
by E. Wojo
Summary: Multicrossover fic. Alucard meets up a old part of his former life.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no one in this fic.  
  
Reunions  
  
Seras was in shock as she saw the scene of the latest FREAK attack. A couple of humans were dead but that wasn't the weirdest thing. They were decapitated as well as drained of blood. She looked at her master as he examined the remains of the freak vampire. "What killed it master?" She asked she rested her huge cannon on her shoulder. "Someone very powerful. The weapon used to behead the humans was a long sword. That would point to Anderson but the strange thing is that his putrid scent isn't in the air. Also a witness said that the one who did this was dressed like a biker and not a priest. The scent in the air is familiar but I can't place it yet. Whoever did this has met me before. Is he sending a message to me and if so what is it?" Alucard said as he looked toward the sky with a distant look in his eyes. Seras walked out of the building and noticed a couple of the Hellsing soldiers that accompainied them were vomiting in the street. "I told Master that they needed more time." Alucard said walking out of the building. "Let's go. There is nothing we can do now." As they walked away from the scene they somehow didn't noticed the man watching them from above on the roof of a adjoining building. "It seems the rumors about you were true. Let's find out how deep those rumors go." The man said as he put on a helmet and drive a motorcycle off the roof and into the night.  
  
A.N. this is a multicrossover fic. Let's see if anyone can guess what the first one is. 


	2. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1  
  
Reunions  
  
The biker drove down several streets till he reached a abandoned warehouse. He drove through an opening and parked his bike in front of a work table covered with guns bullets and bladed weapons. "Whistler?! WHISTLER?!" A old man walked towards the biker as he got off his bike. "What? You're loud enough to wake the dead." "He showed up just like Adrian said so." "Well then tell him. He's in the back with Little Miss Slice & Dice." Whistler led the biker toward the back of the warehouse.  
  
When they got there they saw two people fighting each other. One a tall pale man dressed in a white victorian-era silk shirt and black pants with his long pale-blond hair tied in a braid swinging a long sword at his opponent. That opponent was a young woman with red hair shorter than her opponent's. Her attire consisted of a skin tight black outfit. She was fighting her opponent with two wrist blades. Suddenly the man noticed Whistler and the biker and was instantainously in front of them leaving the woman baffled and then angry that her sparring partner ran off. "Did he show up?"  
  
The biker nodded and took off his helmet revealing himself as Blade the Daywalker. "Yeah, I think he could tell you were there earlier from your scent." "Good and thanks for lending me your coat" "About that." Balde as he held up part of it to the man. "Where did this tear come from?" "That fucked up vampire tried clawing at me but got the coat instead." Blade growled and walked away. "Where you going?" "Get something to eat quick." The blond man nodded, picked up a long black coat hanging over a chair. "Why didn't you go in your own coat tonight?" "Well in case it got messy, I didn't want my best coat to get ruined before I see him again Whistler. Tell Blade I'm going to the Hellsing castle right now. It's about time they were made aware of the incoming shitstorm that's gonna happen soon." The pale man disappeared into the shadows chuckling like a certain pet vampire. 


	3. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1  
  
Reunions  
  
Integra Hellsing fumed as Alucard stood there minus his hat and glasses and gave his report which included the fact that the men she sent started vomiting. "Well did you find out who killed the freak?" Alucard shook his head no. "First I thought it was that Judas Priest Anderson but his stench wasn't even in the room. The scent I did get was familiar to me but I couldn't place it. I believe the last time I smelt that particular scent was around a century before I met your grandfather. Somone from my past." Alucard then stared off into space as Integra pinched the bridge of her nose. "Well I'm sure our mystery hunter will reveal himself in time. Why don't you get some rest?" "And miss a chance to annoy you no thanks." Alucard said as he leaned over Integra's desk grinning like a madman. "Only if you want to get shot." She said just as Alucard kissed her.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" She asked as she got kissed again only a little deeper. "I'm kissing you cause I want to." Alucard said as he picked her up out of her seat and placed her on her desk messing up all of her papers."Do you know what you do to me Master? You make me want to give up my immortality for you." He said as he gently removed Integra's glasses and was about to kiss her again when his nose smelled the same scent he smelled earlier. He released her and revealed his guns. "It appears that you are right. He's here." Alucard walked out of the office as his nose led him closer to the intruder. Integra was still shocked but then realised they had an intruder. She grabbed her gun and followed Alucard till they reached the den where the scent was the strongest. Alucard put his fingers to his lips telling Integra to be quiet as he walked in front of the door and kicked it open. When he saw who was in the den his jaw dropped. "Do you plan to use those guns on me father?" The blond man asked as he sat in a chair.  
  
Hello plot device. Who is this strange man that claimso be Alucard's son? Find next chapter 


	4. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1  
  
Reunions  
  
Alucard smiled a geniune smile as upon the son he hadn't seen since their fateful battle over 200 years ago. "I see 200 years hasn't effected your fashion sense Adrian." Alucard said as he walked closer to his son. "This coming from a Clint Eastwood wannabe." Adrian chuckled as he stood up. Alucard looked at himself and said in a almost perfect Dirty Harry voice "Go ahead punk, make my night." The two of them started laughing and continued until Integra had enough and fired her gun at them. The bullet went between them and into the wall next to them.  
  
"Master has a temper tonight." Alucard said as he walked away from his son. Adrian sniffed the air for a second and said "And I know why. I came at a bad time didn't I." Integra scowled and pointed the gun at him. Next thing she knew Adrian was standing in front of him golden eyes glaring at her. "Never point a gun at someone." Then with lightning quick reflexes he grabbed the gun out of her hand. "It might go off." He removed the clip, unchambered the last bullet, threw the gun in the trash can and gave her back the clip as the last bullet fell to the ground.  
  
Integra looked at the clip, then at the man who gave it to her, finally to her pet vampire. "Why did he just do that?" She asked Alucard as he smirked at what just happened. "Cause he could." "Next question. Who the HELL is he?!" "Oh how rude of me. My Master, Integra Wingates Hellsing, meet my son Adrian Fahrenheits Tepes also known as Alucard as well." Integra looked confused and Adrian cleared his throat. "I am the original Alucard. A nickname my mother gave me when I was young. When she died I kept the name as my own name. Speaking of my mother I can't believe the resemblence you have to her Miss Hellsing. Quite interesting. No wonder he calls you 'Master'." Adrian started circling Integra giving her the once over chuckling at the thought of this human female being his father's master.  
  
Finally Adrian moved away from her and walked toward the shadwos at the far wall. Suddenly Seres and Walter appeared in the doorway. Walter carrying a simple handgun rather than his garotte wire. Seres holding her huge bazooka. Suddenly Adrian threw a pad of paper at Alucard and said "That there is a club for vampires. They lure humans there and then feed on them. I suggest you bring as many men as you can spare cause they'll be running for their unlives tommorow night. See you tomorrow Father." Adrian then disappeared into the shadows leaving two stunned humans, a stunned vampire, and of course one smirking Alucard. Integra turned to him and said "You have some exdplaining to do." 


	5. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1. To Jeese Reeves, D will show up but not as how you thought so. ^_^  
  
Reunions  
  
The three dhampires watched from the shadows as dozens of teenage vampires were dancing to some techno music. "I can't wait their faces when we show up." BloodRayne said as she held on Adrian's arm. Adrian didn't usually mind her being so close sometimes since she was the only female dhampire he'd ever seen but sometimes she managed to scare him with her bloodthristy attitude. He knew that holding onto him was the only way they could follow him into the shadows. He noticed Blade tensing and asked him "What's with you?" "Look over there. In the midst of all those hookers. Those two male vampires."  
  
Adrian looked toward where Blade mentioned and saw them. He recognized one immediately from stories Whistler had told him about. "That must be Deacon Frost. So those bastards managed to bring him back after. Who's the other guy?" "That's Quinn. His lap dog. Killed him too." "And you're supposed to be the very feared Blade the Daywalker. I have another name for you but there is a lady present here." Blade turned to Adrian and growled as the music continued. Adrian noticed the vampires getting rowdy. It seems their meal for the night was trying to get away from them.(I wonder why.) "Time to go to work." Adrian said as he walked out of the shadows leading his companions towards the retreating human. All the vampires stopped as they noticed the new arrivals. Quite a few of them recognized Blade and began to back away. One got cocky and tried to charge them only to get beheaded by Adrian's sword.  
  
The three dhampires began carving up vampires left and right. Those that escaped were easily killed as they realized they had ran into Hellsing soldiers who were led by Integra herself. "Kill them all!" she yelled as bullets were shot at their undead targets. As the battle outside waged on the battle inside was about over. Deacon Frost had been watching the entire battle with a smirk on his face. 'Blade has improved on his skills. Maybe he'll be a more worthy opponent now. Or maybe I'll just fight "Blondie" over there.' 'That's enough Frost. That's the son of Dracula there. He's the one we want. Alive and if possible unharmed.' 'Well if he's as powerful as you say then how am I supposed to capture him?' 'That will be taken care of. Meanwhile exit the room while we get you out of there. You can't use an outside route for Hellsing is waiting for more vampires to show up.' 'Fine' "C'mon Quinn, we're leaving now." The big man followed right behind Frost as they exited the room through a door and closed it behind them. Blade ran after them only when he opened the door they were gone and the door he opened was the only way in or out of the room.  
  
Adrian walked in front of Blade with Rayne right behind him into the room and put on a pair of gold rimmed glasses. The lens glowed green showing the wearer that a huge amount of magic had just taken place. "It seems your friends have powerful allies on their side." Adrian said as he removed the glasses. "Ahem." A woman's voice said as the three dhampires turned around. There was Seras Victoria standing there with a huge group of Hellsing soldiers pointing their guns right at them. "My Master's master wishes to speak with you Mr. Tepes." Adrian nodded and he and the others started to leave when Seras said "Just you." Adrian scowled at her that reminded her so much of her master. "They are with me. She wants to speak with me, they either come with me or she has to come in here." "But." "That's enough Seras." Integra said as she walked into the room with Alucard right behind her. "What do you wish to talk to me about?" "Despite my better judgement, your father convinced me to convince you to join Hellsing. He feels that your experience in these matters would help us after." "The Incognito Incident." "How did you know?" "That's a secret." "I'll join but only if my colleages here join as well. They too are dhampires." Alucard looked at them and gave them the once over. The male dhampire was only about 30 years or so but he definitely looked like he killed quite a few vampires. The other was a female who had an aura around her that told him she was over 60 years old at least. "We have a couple of humans that work with us as well." "Fine fine." Integra said wanting to end this conversation quickly. "Come by tommorow evening or so and we'll discuss it." She turned and left along with her soldiers leaving those with vampiric blood in the room. "You have no idea what's going on here father. But I know you might like the challenge that's gonna come with it." Adrian said as he and the other dhampires finally left Alucard smiled and said to his son's retraeting back. "I hope so Adrian. I truly hope so." 


	6. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1  
  
Reunions  
  
Frost and Quinn were teleported to a huge room surrounded by several robed figures. One of them holding a huge staff walked up to them and promptly smacked Frost in the face. "I'm supposed to be conserving my magical powers for the upcoming war. Instead I'm wasting them on saving your miserable asses." Frost was about to tear into the man when he raised his hand and said "Kill me and you get sent back to Hell. Remember I'm what keeps you here on Earth as well as the others I've brought back. I don't think they'd appiciate that, would you. You Frost were brought back to challenge my former master to a fight cause after your conversion with La Magra you are now basically his equal. However you are not immortal as you well remember your battle with Blade. Now let's go see how the rest of our allies are doing with the rest of our master plan." The cloaked man walked toward a doorway behind the two vampires.  
  
As they walked behind him Quinn whispered into Frost's ear. "Why should we take orders from that corpse?" "Like he said we're here cause he brought us back. We do any harm to him it's back to Hell with us along with all those he brought back as well and I'm certain we couldn't beat all those people by ourselves. Let's just see this through and then we'll deal with him." As all three of them walked through another doorway they ended up in a lab that had computers attached to huge tubes filled with a bluish green solution. Standing in front of one of the tubes was a man with blond hair and in black fatigues with sunglasses over his eyes. The cloaked man walked up to him and asked "How goes the progress Wesker?" The man turned to him and said "With these cloning tubes here we'll have one fully functional 'Nemesis class' Tyrant in 3 days." "Good. Here is the list of it's objectives. Primary Target Alucard also known as Dracula. Destroy. Secondary Targets all Hellsing personel. Destroy."  
  
The man removed his cloak to reveal a bald black man in his mid-thrities in a business suit. "Also where is the good doctor?" "Right here Herr Shaft." A woman's voice said as a woman dressed in surgical clothes complete with mask over her face approached them followed by a man with an eyepatch over his left eye. "Once again on behalf of the GGG we thank you for this chance for revenge against the one who killed us." The man said as he with great reluctance extended his hand to Shaft. "General Jurgen Wulf, we have the same goals however I am just in this for revenge while I'm giving you the world. I just hope you don't mind sharing with the modern day Nazis like Miss Van Winkle over there." Shaft extended his hand toward a feminine shadow gracing the far wall. "You're too kind to us Herr Shaft." Rip Van Winkle said as she approached him. "The Millenium Group gladly accepts the help of the once and soon to be feared again GGG. By the way we've found Father Anderson. He'll be at an orphange in Naples for the next week." "I'll have Gosler and his mobile infantry ready to go in ten minutes." Wulf said as he kissed Rip Van Winkle's hand. "Permission to join them sir? Just to make sure we get the priest before Gosler blows the place to kingdom come." The doctor asked. "Granted. Go now and hurry." Wulf watched her retreating form and chuckled. "She is most interested in the priest." "As she should be he is practically one of a kind." Shaft said as he started walking away from the lab. "Let us get ready to bring the world to it's knees."  
  
Next Chapter Father Anderson is attacked by Giant robots while Hellsing learns a bit of the plot that is taking place. 


	7. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Same as Chapter 1  
  
Reunions  
  
Outside of Naples there is an old ophanage. Visiting it today was Father Alexander Anderson. He called each one of these orphaned children his own children. He enjoyed visiting them almost as much as he looked forward to trying to kill Hellsing's pet vampire. Unbeknownest to him a huge cargo plane was landing about a mile from where he and the children were. The doors opened and several what appeared to be giant pilot-controlled robots. They ran at speeds you wouldn't expect for their size towards the orphanage with two goals in mind. Capture the Paladin Alexander Anderson and after that level the orphanage to the ground.  
  
Anderson smiled as he watched a bunch of children playing when he noticed one boy was looking out towards the mountains. Anderson walked over to him and asked the boy what he was looking at. "Giant robots Father Anderson." Anderson chuckled for a second till he noticed that it had suddenly gotten dark and everything was surprisingly quiet. He looked up and saw a huge robot staring down at him. It's arms were huge. One was actually a gattling gun while the other held a huge rifle. Several what appeared to be rocket launchers were attached to the back. "Father Anderson I presume? My name is Sargent Gosler of the Gegengeist Gruppe and you are surrender to us right now."  
  
Anderson walked up to the robot, pulled out a sword from his overcoat and yelled "And what makes you think I'll surrender to an overgrown tin can?" A scream made Anderson turn around and gasp. A woman in surgical clothes was holding the young boy in what appeared to bea loving embrace except for the fact that a blade was pressed into the boy's neck. "Now, now, now, Herr Anderson, you don't want this poor young boy's life to end before he grows up to be something big." "Ja like a bum or something ha ha ha." A man's voice said as several of the huge robots appeared and stood by the first one. Every one of their weapons were pointed at the orphanage and orphans. "Surrender and the little darlings won't have to exchange this place for a graveyard." The woman said as she pressed the blade into the boy's neck drawing a little blood.  
  
Anderson gritted his teeth and dropped his sword on the ground. "Fine then." 'Minute you turn your backs you're all dead.' "Good Herr Anderson." The woman said as she released the boy who immediately ran to Anderson crying. "There there, go to the other children now and may God protect you." The boy nodded and did as he was told. "Now Father remove your clothes now." "Excuse me?!" Anderson blurted out. "We want to make sure you're unarmed. Do it or else." Gosler said as his robot cocked it's rifle. The others also cocked their rifles getting their point across. Anderson growled and began removing his clothes. 'I'll kill you all you scum of the Dark One.'  
  
Meanwhile at the Hellsing Castle, Integra, Alucard, Walter, and Seras were in Integra's office waiting for Adrian to appear. Suddenly Alucard shifted his head towards the window and with a wave of his hand it opened revealed a cloud of green mist entering the room.A bit of it was inhaled by Walter and caused him to cough. "Forgot to mention that when my son takes his mist form he become a cloud of poisonous gas." Alucard said with a slight smirk.  
  
The mist went to a chair and changed into Adrian as he sat down in that chair. "Thank you for waiting and sorry about that Walter. What I'm about to tell you is a bit of history. Before the Millenium group was founded the nazis had another group involved in the occult. It was called the Gegengeist Gruppe." "I've heard stories about them but thought nothing more it was aparently disbanded in 1938." Walter said as he stood next Integra. "Not disbanded, decimated. They would involved in the legend of Belial." "A demon who many believe to be the devil." Alucard whispered in Seras's ear. They ran into a complication. You've already met her." "The female dhampire from the club?" Integra said as she leaned forward to hear the rest of the story. "Bloodrayne former Agent of the once great Brimstone society." "The vampire hunters?" Walter asked. "The same. But I'm getting off track. Rayne killed their high commanders and most of their troops. However an old aquiantance of my father's brought them back from hell and they've joined forces with the Millenium Group." "Oh my god." Seras said with her hand over her mouth. "Exactly. By themselves they're both equally dangerous. Together well can anyone say World War Three. Cause that is what will happen. We're the only ones who can stop them." Alucard walked toward his son and looked him right in the eye. "Let's back track for a second. You said an old aquiantence of mine did this. Which old aquiantence was it?" "Does the name Shaft ring a bell?" Adrian said as he rose from his chair.  
  
Meanwhile Anderson had removed every piece of clothing he wore and now was being looked over by the woman. "Very impressiveI must say." Suddenly she removed a hypedermic needle filled with a red liquid and jab it into Anderson's neck. The priest immediately fell asleep. "Gosler while we get him to the plane destroy this place and it's occupants." "Right. OPEN FIRE ON THE ORPHANAGE!" Within minutes it was turned to rumble. "I want two soldiers to round up kids and finish them off." Gosler said as the rest of the troops started to leave. "Two infantry men appeared right below him and one said in a deep voice "We'll do it sir." They rounded up the children and whatever caretakers there were and led them to a shack. A minute later the air was pierced by loud screams.  
  
AN: This concludes Reunions. This is the first story in this mega crossover. This next will be up when I can get it written. However there will be a preview to each upcoming story at the end of the previous story. 


End file.
